twilight rewrite
by V2NE
Summary: Bella starts to realize that Jasper and her are more alike then they realize. will be b/j story.
1. Chapter 1 BLOOD

**AN. Don't own all belongs to Miss Meyer**

**Chap. 1 BLOOD.**

Alice let go of Jasper's hand and skipped forward, all her teeth sparkling in the bright light.

Jasper smiled, too, but kept his distance. He leaned, long and blond, against the post at the foot of the stairs. During the days we'd had to spend cooped up together in Phoenix, I'd thought he'd gotten over his aversions to me. But he'd gone back to exactly how he'd acted before-avoiding me as much as possible-the moment he was free from that temporary obligation to protect me.

I knew it wasn't personal, just a precaution, and I tried not to be overly sensitive about it. Jasper had more trouble sticking to the Cullens' diet than the rest of them; the scent of human blood was much harder for him to resist than the others- he hadn't been trying as long.

What bothered me , though, was why he didn't spend more time around me, after all Edward had to desensitize himself to my scent- which was way more potent to him than any of them.

But in all the excitement of opening the presents, I told them not to get, Jasper had drifted closer than usual to get a good look.

I took the second package in my hands and stuck my finger under the edge and jerked it under the tape.

"Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single red drop of my livelihood oozed from the tiny cut. It all happened very quickly then.

"No!" Edward roared.

He threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table. It fell, as I did, scattering the cake and presents, the flowers and plates. I landed in the mess of shattered crystal.

Jasper slammed into Edward, and the sound was like the crash of boulders in a rock slide.

There was another noise, a grisly snarling that seemed to be coming from deep in Jasper's chest.

It took two to three seconds to feel the searing, sting pain of the large gash that ran from my wrist to the crease inside my elbow.

I looked up dazed and pissed off, to meet the hungry eyes of six, black eyed vampires. Suddenly, mayhem gave way and Carlisle was in front of me crouched defensively. I looked beyond Carlisle's back and searched for Jasper, who was fighting the rest of the coven. There was a moment when our eyes connected and his stare was cold and calculating. He wasn't Jasper any more he was what Edward tried to warn me about. The demon that they all tried to suppress.


	2. Chapter 2 CONTROL?

**CHAP. 2 - CONTROL?**

**BPOV**

I looked into Carlisle's eyes as he stitched up my wound. The fight had been fast and destructive. I don't know how they managed to subdue Jasper but they accomplished it.

Emmett was missing part of his arm, Rosalie- some of her fingers, Alice's clothes were ripped, guess her gift came in handy, Esme's hand was missing at the wrist, and Edward's face was cracked. I don't know how they avoided getting bitten.

The downstairs of the house was trashed. It almost looked like a tornado had formed in the living room.

"Carlisle, is everyone going to be okay?" I asked worried. "I'm so sorry. I should have been more careful. " I said looking down at my shoes.

"Yes everyone is going to be okay Bella. They just need blood. That's why I sent everyone hunting." He paused and lifted my chin so I would meet his gaze and he reassured me. "It isn't your fault. This situation was going to occur at some point in time- it was expected. It already has happened, with James." Carlisle explained as he stitched.

I sat there numb, staring at my shoes again. What I didn't understand was why Jasper reacted so horribly to just one drop of blood. When we were in Pheonix it was practicly painted on the walls and floor. I mean, it wasn't as if it was an emotion, was it? And how could Alice not have seen it?

"Carlisle, when your thirsty- would it be considered? I-I mean it's blood-lust right? It is an emotion, isn't it?" I asked. I looked up to see Carlisle freeze.

"Isn't it?" I asked again.

"I don't know Bella. I never thought about it like that, I never realized it could be until you asked me. I will ask Jasper what he thinks and how it effects him when we are around him after he returns." He stated worried.

"Also, Carlisle, why didn't Alice **see** what would happen? Shouldn't she be able to predict something like this, especially when she can predict the stock market - when that's even less reliable?" I asked as I watched Carlisle put my bloodied bandages and needle in a bowl and light it on fire.

"You're coming up with very good questions Bella and it seems that I..." Carlisle started to say as he lit the bowl on fire when he was interrupted by Edward knocking on the door of his study and walking in.

"Carlisle are you done with Bella? It's getting late and I need to get her home to Charlie. Alice is calling him right now letting him know that she had an accident and will be home with some stitches." He read Carlisle's mind and turned to me "Love, Esme is upstairs in my room with a change of clothes for you. Hurry up I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Where's Jasper and the rest of the family?" I want to see Jasper and tell him I don't blame him for what happened. "Plus.." I started to say when he interrupted me.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Love. Alice is with him right now, and everyone else is fixing the mess the fight caused downstairs. You can talk to everyone tomorrow." He turned to the other side of the desk I was perched on, while Carlisle stitched up my arm, and helped me down. I turned to Carlisle and said," Will you think about what I asked you and tell Jasper I would like to speak to him if he is up to it tomorrow?" Edward was towing me out of the room when I pulled against him and turned back to Carlisle and smiled while I said," By the way Carlisle, thank you. You're by far the best doctor I've ever had."

Carlisle smiled back and nodded. Edward grabbed my upper arm again and started to pull me out the door and upstairs. It almost felt like he was cutting off my conversation with his father. His hand was a little tight on my arm and as I was about to tell him to loosen up his grip on my arm he suddenly let go and apologized profusely for grabbing me so hard. He took a step back and told me," Go change Bella. I'll wait for you downstairs." He turned and walked back down the stairs. He seemed like he didn't want me questioning what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3 Who am I?

**Chapter 3 - Who am I?**

_Alice _I thought with distaste. I just didn't understand why she had to force me into something I didn't like. I wasn't a girly-girl. What was wrong with just a band tee and some hiphuggers? I didn't dress raggedly; my clothes were clean and well maintained. I just didn't do dresses, skirts, and high heels.

As I looked down at the skin tight, low cut, blue (most certainly blue) shirt, and the black skirt, and (wait don't forget) 4in death-traps; I got so angry, I crushed them together, balled them up and threw them on the floor. I wanted to stomp on them, but heaven forbid some one come check up on me.

I felt like a toddler. I knew how to dress myself. Hell, I've been doing it for the past 14 years! I can't do this, I thought. I stared at the clothes again and considered picking them up but I left them there on the floor and stormed out of Edward's room and down the many stairs. I had gotten as far as the second floor when Edward appeared in front of me blocking my escape. He looked me up and down and frowned with distaste. I was about to tell him to shove it when he spoke," Love, why didn't you change? You would look so much lovelier in what I had Esme set out for you." He paused as his nostrils flared, " Plus you're all bloodied up and we can smell it."

I stared at him dumbfounded. Was he serious! I was practically shaking in anger when I said," You, picked my clothes?"

"Yes, I had Alice advise me." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So you and Alice, huh", I repeated. The nerve of it! First they force this stupid party on me. They give me _presents_ I don't want or need and now they... I drifted off. NO! I thought angrily. They have been changing me. He controls where I go, who I go with, what I wear and he as Alice check my future.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize he had taken me by the hand and was steering me back upstairs to his room. "Love, go change. You'll look better." He told me.

"No." I stated. He turned back to look at me and opened his mouth to say something when I interrupted and said no again. "Edward, I just want to go home. I'm tired and Charlie doesn't care what I wear home." I looked up to apologize and caught the end look of an indescribable expression cross his face. I shook my hand loose from his grip and turned back around to walk down the second flight of stairs. He stepped beside me and followed. When I was almost to the first floor he turned and looked at me and said he would get the car ready and meet me out front. He disappeared in the blink of an eye.

I was left standing on the third to the last step. Frustrated, I stepped down, but didn't notice my shoe lace was untide. It was caught underneath my left foot. So being me- I tripped, fell forward, and waited to meet the floor and maybe some stairs.

Suddenly, I felt two ice cold hands wrap around my rib cage. My heart, which was already pumping blood rapidly, sped up along with my breathing because these hands that caught me where certainly not Edward's. It was confirmed when a low grumbling sound came from behind me.

"_Oh my G-_", I started to whisper when I was spun around abruptly and came face to face with a black-eyed Jasper.

**An.**

**So what do you think? Please review! I'm a first time writer so let me know how it's coming along... I need an ego boost LOL.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Fuck my life. _

That's exactly what I thought when I came face to face with a hungry jasper. I think I might have whimpered because suddenly there was a fuck lot more pressure coming from my upper body as he slammed me by the ribs into the wall perpendicular to the front door. His body pressed completely against me with his hands on my ribs with a low continuous growl coming from his chest vibrating against me. My hands instinctively came up to grab his biceps trying to push him. I saw his nostrils flare smelling the dried blood on my torn shirt sleeve and bloodied bandages, as well as the blood that was pumping furiously in my panicking body. But when he exhaled his breath hit me smack dab in the face stunning me.

I went completely still and calm. My mind turned to mush and my body became limp. My arms fell from their hold on his upper arms. I was in a complete state of euphoria. I had never smelled anything so good or the effect it had on me in my life. He smelled a 100 times better then Edward and if I would've had control of my body I would have licked him and maybe nibbled a bit. My head fell to the side limply exposing my vulnerable, slender neck. I felt and saw Jasper lean forward and touch my neck with the tip of his ice cold perfectly fucking straight nose. As his nose made contact to sniff my pulse point there was a current that ran from his nose into my neck that electrified every cell in my body. I heard the growling abruptly stop but his body tensed up.

Suddenly the front door exploded off the hinges. Jasper already tense became ram-rod straight and let out a snarl so loud, if I hadn't been in the state of euphoria I was in I would have shit my pants in terror. Just as Edward lunged Jasper grabbed me more securely and jumped over Edward, whose hands were shaped into claws, out the front door and into the surrounding woods. Edward's growls compared to the snarl Jasper had let out seemed pitiful- a house cat trying to beat an untamed lion. My last conscious thought, before I fell into darkness was - _how the hell were they going to explain my dissappearence to Charlie._

-xoxo-

_"mmmm...",._ I moaned out loud. I think I was on a bed of the softest, fluffiest clouds ever. Something light as a feather was running up and down my naked sides, over my hardening aching nipples... _WTF !.. M_y mind finally caught up to what was going on around me ..._. naked?... hardened aching nipples? _I shifted a little to the right to see if maybe I had imagined the whole naked and erotic touch.. but _fuck my life again_ it wasn't. W_here the fuck was I? I_ asked myself. I tried to remember the last thing that happened to me and it was a couple more minutes with the confusion but then it hit me like a freaking freight train JASPER! Jasper took me! and now I was naked and something was touching me! I started to panic my chest starting to heave...

"prrrr..."

The noise started as soon as I started panicking and for some strange reason I started to calm down. The purring almost sounded like a cat purring in pleasure, or contentment but it was deeper in its rumbling and I could feel the vibrations in the air. I felt light cold wet touches on my left arm but when the air hit the slightly wet parts, they started to tingle. It didn't so much as hurt but it was uncomfortable. Have you ever put your tongue on one of those double pronged batteries and they send a current up your tongue? Well, like that but not quite so intense. My head was turned the opposite way from the cold, wet touches.. I slit my eyes open to check out my surroundings and saw just white blankets... well furry blankets. Guess that would explain the softness and the fluff. I was laying on a fur blanket? Rug? I could still feel the feather light touches on my chest but the touches were getting lower and higher. They would go up to my face, caressing my temple, down to my cheekbone, to my jaw, center of my neck, around the roundness of my breast in a circular motion until the touch would softly flick my tight nipple and then down the center of my breast bone until it would reach my belly button. My body would twitch when a sensitive spot was ghosted over.

With the purring and the touching and the licking I was getting aroused. I could feel the inside of my thighs getting damp with my arousel. My center pulsed with every touch and the purring, if that's what it was, would increase every time I moaned . My eyes, I realized had drifted closed, I slit them open again, when I saw a pale white fore arm move into my sight of vision. It was muscular without being massive. There was a weird texture to it. It looked rough, little divots marked repeatedly over and over in an arc. I was so focused on the texture of the arm and sensations my body was feeling I didn't realize the person was over me until I felt a very muscular NAKED body press slightly over me and the junction of my open legs and very naked core. My eyes snapped open and forward.

JASPER!


	5. Chapter 5 The Major

_**Hey my awesome readers! Sorry for the delay- life sometimes gets in the way. This chapter was a bit of a challenge. I was forced to re-write the whole damn thing because my computer decided to crash while I was in the process of writing and all my work was lost... *sigh* I have now learned to save every 5 minutes lol... So let me know what you think and hopefully you enjoy my sarcastic, bad mouthed - but still very sexy Major. Oh and I wanted to know if ya'll were interested in seeing what the Cullen family looked like to me and lets not forget the ever awesome Peter and Charlotte? **_

Chapter 5 The Major

I cant believe i let us get into this mind fuck of a situation. You would think I would recognize a manipulative bitch when I saw one. I sure as hell lived with one, I was made by one, for a hundred plus years. And being an empath, you would think I would recognize deceit when I felt it. I should have realized recognizing a mate would be instinctual. I had two fucking examples. Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie and Emmet. I let myself into a cage and gave Jasper the key. I let Alice in and I thought I could trust Edward but they led me astray. I knew as soon as I smelled Bella, I knew, but they mind-fucked Jasper and I wasn't strong enough to break the cage.

I had a chance in Phoenix and I lost it. I lost her. Smart little minx. She tricked me and evaded Alice's visions. When I saw what that bastard had done to her I lost it. I was almost out of the cage I helped destroy James but some how he shoved me back in. They made us leave. They made me leave her! But I was stronger. I could rattle the cage more, split some of the bars in this fucking mental prison. I will get out and I will claim what is mine! They know too. They know and they tell her I'm dangerous that I could kill her! I would never hurt her. He has her brainwashed. He doesn't love her, he just wants to poses her. Control her.

She is our salvation, with her it won't be Jasper and the Major. We will become one. We will be like we were before Maria changed us for her army and before I met Alice and Edward. I should've listened to Peter. Fucking little know it all. I could have just traveled with Alice to meet the Cullens but she started sprouting shit all over the place about being mates and a happy forever after Jasper had to stick his nose in business I had handled. And now it was biting us in the ass! He doesn't trust himself. I know he feels the mating pull but he's ignoring it. I know Bella even feels it. She feels the pull but doesn't understand it. Edward has her believing she's his mate so she ignores the feelings she has for me. I feel it, her intrigue, arousal, and trust, every time I walk in the door and she's in the vicinity. She stares at us and feels hurt and annoyed because _Jazzy_ is told to stay way less he snap and go after her.

I have another opportunity coming up. I am biding my time for just the right moment. I'm still a bit pissed off they're making my mate mad about the damn party. They don't respect her wishes forcing and making her feel guilty and ungrateful for not wanting to coming, accepting gifts she didn't want or need. But it benefits me. I can see her, smell her. I love the emotions she feels. She feels just as strongly as a vampire which in itself is unheard of. I smelled her as soon as she walked into the room. Alice and _Jasper_, he-he fucking pansy, walked down to the bottom of the stairs. Jasper leaned on the post while Alice went to greet her. I started working on dismembering the bars of my cage without Jasper noticing. I paused when I felt Bella look at us. I felt the longing, attraction and the annoyance for staying away. Good girl. I kept working on the bars while paying attention to the emotions going on around me.

**_The chapter isn't very long but I hope the next one is much longer. Give me about a week for the next post. Don't forget to review! I would love any pointers. and maybe a tiny ego boost? lol_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**An. I'm really sorry everyone for the really long wait. Life just kinda got in the way. I wrote this up It's kinda a filler chapter but very informative in what happened in the gap of the end of the fight and the wisking away of Bella by the sexy amazing Major. I really like Alice so I let her off the hook, Edward however I want to rip to pieces and watch him try to put himself back together. Painful ... grrr... anyways like always please leave feedback. It helps me make good choices in the direction I want the story to go in. I'm new at this, with no beta, so if I have errors let me know. or if you want to be my beta send me a pm... so I think that's it enjoy and I'll try to have ch. 7 out soon. ~~toodles~~ (I've always wanted to say that LOL sorry.)**_

**Chapter 6 Diversion and Confessions**

**Major POV**

I was curios as to what they had gotten Bella for her birthday. Her first gift, she accepted graciously but with conflict. It made me laugh. I nudged Jasper to let her feel our amusement because he was feeling it as well. As soon as she felt our emotions she looked up and smiled at us. It made me feel all warm inside... _sigh_... it made me warm, what was becoming of the world we live in... I thought while laughing at myself. I continued working on the mental cage Jasper had me in.

She took the second package in her hands and jerked her finger under the tape. "Shoot." I heard her mutter. Suddenly I felt a fuck ton of bloodlust coming from Edward. Fuck, I looked up and that was my fucking hint to get the hell out of this cage and take over because there was no way in hell I was going to let Edward, the golden boy, take a snap at Bella. I felt Jasper take a mental seat and he told me have at it. He realized , fucking finally, what she was to us. I felt my eyes go pitch black and I calculated my odds at getting Bella away from Edward without causing her too much damage. Edward's demon took over and focused on the most dangerous of us all, which was me -_ taking an imaginary bow_- trying to read my mind. I was focusing on taking her away from him.

"No!" He roared out flinging her away from me. I saw it in slow motion, her flying through the air and landing on top of the un-fucking-neccessary cake and plates and all that fucking glass. I smelt her blood as soon as she landed slicing her arm on the broken glass. The over powering smell of her freshly, spilt blood shocked us still temporarily. I lunged for Edward, trying to distract everyone from my mates blood. I roared out and crashed into Edward. Everything happened really fast after that. I felt Rosalie, Emmette, Esme, Alice, and Edward try to grab me but I could fight them off easy. I looked over to make sure Bella wasn't being harmed and saw that Carlisle was crouched defensively in front of her. I felt Edward come back to himself and saw him try to bite me so I punched him in the jaw as hard as I could and cracked it. Emmette was trying to get his arm around my neck and Rosalie and Esme my arms so I tore Emmett's arm off at the elbow and I bit Roselie's fingers off and tore Esme's hand off at the wrist. Alice wasn't trying that hard so I just tore at her beloved clothes. She knew the gig was up and that I would be having words with her. I looked one last time toward Bella and she made eye contact with me. I felt her shock, pain, and anger. Now that amused me.

I let them drag me off, or so they thought, outside and started to calm their emotions subtly so they wouldn't think I was controlling their emotions. As soon as I stopped struggling they let me go and Edward started in on me yelling at me... He knew I knew that he was keeping my mate from me. I felt his anger, obsession with Bella, his need for control and his left over bloodlust. Not an once of fucking love, go figure. I played Jasper's role perfectly without any of them knowing I was out of the cage. I played the guilt card letting them feel my dispair for ruining the party. ..PPft.. . As if. I helped them reattach their limbs and told them they should probably hunt before going in and cleaning up the mess I caused.

Edward, of course, said no and that he was going to go get Bella some clothes he asked Alice to get for her. Another control issue. Fucking hell that shit pissed me off. The only one that actually agreed with my thoughts was Rosalie. They gathered around the outside of the house to ask Carlisle of Bella's condition and he let them know without Bella knowing that he had it under control and to go hunt. Everyone started to run off when I caught Alice around the neck. I felt her shock but I didn't care she had some explaining to do.

I stepped up behind her, still holding on to her neck, and lowered my lips to her ear, "You have alot of explaining little girl." I felt her terror at my words, her guilt, and her acceptance.

She took a hold of my hand at her neck, I let go of it, and she turned to look up to me and then turned back around and pulled me into the forest beyond the river that ran across the back of the house. I felt her take a deep breath before stoping about 100 yards from the river. She looked down and exposed her neck," I'm sorry Major."

I growled at her. " You deliberately lied to me!" I stepped back from her before I tore her to pieces and started to pace. I let her feel all of my anger and pain as well as Jasper's. Her knees buckled underneath her.

She wimpered out," I loved you. I wasn't ready to let you go. I knew you knew. Jasper didn't he loved me. I just wanted a little more time with Jasper. Please!"

"No", I roared out. "You played Jasper and you played Bella. You let Edward control her when you knew it was wrong. Hell, you fucking forced her, made her feel guilty, unworthy. You let him make her feel inferior! You also had a hand in controlling Jasper. Some of us don't feel comfortable in the shit you pick out Alice! It's fine you want to help but you can't take away our choices!"

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I do love her, you know I love her like a sister, even though she was ment for both of you. I just.." she paused, "I just wanted more time with Jasper.I know I shouldn't take choices away from people or dress them like I want to. I just... Look, I was already going to help her get away from Edward. I realized he didn't really love her. He was more obsessed with her blood and playing the golden child. But please..."

I stared down at her soaking up her emotions. Fear, Guilt, Love, Saddness, Unworthiness, Acceptance, Determination, Submissiveness... I was think about the best way to go about the situation. I didn't want to hurt her. She helped us when we were at our lowest. Jasper spoke up and told me not to hurt her. That even though she didn't let us know or Bella or that she was a shopaholic or that she liked to make everyone her babie doll, we couldn't hurt her. We did love her, just not the way she loved him, any more. I knew I wasn't going to hurt her but I wasn't about to let her know. She had to learn she couldn't do this kind of stuff again. I knew with her gift it was hard but she couldn't just take the roads that only benefited her. Or that she only liked. Fuck I thought. I felt my pocket vibrate. I took my phone out and flipped it open. I had a new message.

**Let it go Major. Go get your girl.**

I flipped my phone closed and put it back in my pocket. I looked up to the sky, let out a sigh, looked back down at her trembling, crying body, "Get off your knees and dust yourself off I'm not going to hurt you. I still love you Ali just not in a romantic way. But I'm really, really pissed off at you. I'm going to go back to the house. Edward should already be there and I'm not leaving her alone with him. He's obsessed with her. It's not good. I don't want him to hurt her because he knows I'm going to take what's mine."

She stood up and gave me a hug," I am sorry Major," she looked up at me with venom welling up her eyes, " just please be carefull with her. Have patience. It isn't going to be easy for her. She loves Edward, but I will admitt she thinks your hot." she finished with a giggle. I laughed out loud at her last sentence and smiled back down at her.

_You see Major, this is why I loved Ali, Jasper told me._ yeah yeah yeah I know. Alice turned back to the forest with a little wave of her hand and took off to go hunt. I turned around and started back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**An. I am so so sorry for the long wait but my husband came back from deployment and I went back home. I had to set up my house and I got into a car accident so life has been chaotic. but I did an extra long chapter to make up for it. and also I was thinking about taking Jasper and Major's PoV out and making the story purely Bella's PoV. Then making a companion story from Jasper's and the ever hot Major's PoV. What do ya'll think? Also I don't really like the name of the story. So I would love to hear what ya'll would name the story. I would love the help LOL...Oh and Lemon coming!**

_**Previously**: I was so focused on the texture of the arm and sensations my body was feeling I didn't realize the person was over me until I felt a very muscular semi-NAKED body press slightly over me and the junction of my open legs and very naked pulsing core. My eyes immediately snapped open and forward._

_JASPER!_

**Chapter Seven**

"JASPER! What.. oh god... are you... fuck... doing.." I panted out as he pressed into me and over my clit. I looped my arms underneath his and grabbed his shoulders. I raised my legs up and over onto his slightly raised hips. His jeans scrapped roughly against my sensitive thighs and I couldn't fucking help moving with him and into him. I could still feel the current running through me, into him, and from him back to me. It was crazy. I thought that I felt a spark when I would touch Edward but this was, this was so much stronger.

I turned my head from his lowered fore arm to look up at him. His eyes weren't all black anymore. There was a ring of gold around the edges. He wasn't hungry and the calculating look was gone. It was almost like two people were looking at my body. "Jasper?" I whispered. He raised his head a bit and looked into my eyes while rubbing down against me. I could feel how hard he was and when I whispered his name I felt him vibrate against me.

A silent growl.

Fuck that felt so good. He bent his head down and slightly to the right to rub my cheek with his and inhaled. He exhaled and whispered my name into my ear. I broke out into goose bumps. It was so fucking erotic when he said my name - my hips came up on their own and rubbed against him hard. His jean covered crotch was slightly rough and damp, met my thrust. Oh god I was almost there. "Bella, you're mine darlin" he whispered into my ear while slightly licking it.

My head slumped to the left again. Oh god, oh god. oh god... "Jasper... I'm... fuck... I.." I was so wet. Just hearing him talk, the slight drawl in his voice and the way he was grabbing at me, pressing into me and his deep rumbling growl when I rubbed up against him and gripped him with my thighs... He bent down lower and sucked my neck raising the blood to the surface and growled against me again.

"Bella, I can smell how wet you are. I want to feel how hot and tight you are. I want to slide into you and feel you flutter around my cock as I make you cum." He whispered into my ear. Just hearing him describe what he wanted made me so hot. My core pulsed and released more wetness. I slid my hands from his sculpted shoulders down to his bear back, my fingers running over the slightly raised, bite marks - I suddenly realized. I dropped my legs from his hips and planted my feet onto the soft fur underneath me and rolled my hips into his... Oh god...

"Jasper... I'm... I'll bleed.." I panted to him. I felt him rumble against me. He shifted, placing all his weight on his right arm and he raised up slightly on his knees removing the friction from the place I wanted it most. I mewled at him, "Jasper, no.."

"sshh.. I'm not going to leave you. I want to make you cum. Trust me?" He asked.

"I.. Yes. Just please, Jasper." I panted at him. He unhooked my arm and moved my arm up above my head and intertwined my fingers with his right hand. He trailed his left hand from my temple, to my jaw, down my neck, across my collor bone and cupped my breast kneeding it. It left a trail of tingling sensations across my skin and when he twisted my nipple slightly it made me moan. He pinched my nipple and my core pulsed. I lifted my hips seeking friction. His chest rumbled with his approval.

"You feel so good in my hand. I can feel your arousle jump when I pinch your nipple. I want to slide my fingers into your wet pussy. Can I slide my fingers in you darlin?" He whispered against my neck.

Fuck. I never thought I would be turned on by some one talking dirty to me. He was still kneeding my breast and taking my nipple between his index and middle finger pinching it and raising it slightly up and letting it fall. He raised up higher spreading my legs wider with his knees. "Darlin?" He asked raising his head up and looking at me. My eyes were hooded and when I looked at him and said yes his chest rumbled again. He bent down and ghosted his lips against mine. "Kiss me Jasper?" I half asked and half demanded. He raised my head to his with our intertwined hands and pressed his lips against mine. He opened his mouth slightly and ran his tounge along the slit of my lips. I opened my mouth a little bit and touched the tip my tounge to his. "Watch my teeth." He murmured against my mouth. I hmmd to him back and opened my mouth wider as he slipped his tounge fully into my mouth. I slanted my head to the side and ran my tounge across his fully enjoying the temperature difference. He tasted like mint and chocolate. Sweet and refreshing.

I loved his mouth but his hands were doing things to me, making me wanton. His left hand ran down the middle of my body and circled my navel. "Ready darlin?" He asked agianst my mouth. "Yes" I moaned back. His icy fingers circled my navel once more and dipped down to my mound. He ran one finger down the middle of my slit and back up and briefly touching my clit causing my to raise my hips up. I moved my head to the side, panting, trying to catch my breath. He moved to my neck sucking slightly not wanting to bruise me more than I already was.

"Jasper, please." I moaned out. I felt him move lower, releasing my hand, and giving my open mouthed kisses down to my breast. He dipped one finger slightly in, "Fuck", he cursed against my nipple, lightly sucking it while his thumb moved in circular motions against my clit. "oh god" I moaned out while sliding my hand into his golden locks. I felt my core clench agianst his finger. He let my nipple go and sucked underneath my breast. "You smell so fucking good Bella" he moaned out against my ribs. "I want to taste you". Fuck, fuck, fuck. "Please", I whimpered out.

He slid down my body and put one arm against my hips keeping them from raising up. He bent down and smelled my juices nudging my clit with his cold nose. "ahh" I said trying to raise my hips. I felt his tounge slide up my slit and nudge my clit again. _Oh god, Oh god, Oh god_ I mentally chanted. He opended my lips with his fingers and licked me again. He put his mouth completely on me covering my pussy and growled. "Fuck, Jasper!" I practicly screamed. He raised his mouth up to just my clit and sucked while two fingers entered me rubbing the top part of the inside of my pussy. "Oohh" I moaned. He slid his fingers out and thrust them back in and tounged my clit. _Fuck_. I clenched my fingers in his hair trying to move his mouth down harder against me. "Fuck... Jasper.. Faster.." I panted out. He moved his tounge against me quicker and sucked just a little harder while his fingers thrust into me faster. Every once in a while as his fingers slid out he would rub them roughly up against the upperwall of my pussy. He stoped sucking my clit and rubbed his lips side to side against my clit while thrusting one more finger into my pussy._ Oh god_, my pussy stretched to accommodate his fingers. "Jasper.. Ohh.. I need.. More.." I panted. I shut my eyes and yanked on his hair. He sucked my clit hard and slid his fingers in roughly pumping twice more before I came. My pussy clenched down hard and pulsed against his fingers. He lifted his mouth off me and moved his arm from my hips letting them rise up and ride out my orgasm against his fingers.

"Fuck," I whimmpered out as my hips fell to the fur rug while Jasper slid his fingers out. He raised his body up and moved besides me soothing me from my orgasm.

"Bella. You okay Darlin?" He asked me softly.

"mmhmm."I responded. He chuckled softly and I turned to look at him.

"You know, your the first human I've touched and smelled and not wanted to "_suck dry_" He stated in amazement.

"You know that really makes me feel so much better."I responded sarcasticly. I paused for a second and then asked him "Jasper why do I feel this way? Why don't I feel guilty for letting you touch me when I barely even know you. When you're Alice's husband and my boyfriend's brother."

"Because you're my mate and I'm a dumbass and finally realized it. Well I did anyway, the Major already knew."He started.

I inturrupted him, "Huh? The Major? What are you talking about?"

"It's hard to explain. The Major is me but at the same time isn't. He is the vampire part of me. I'm the human part. Alice only wanted Jasper and not the Major so I stuck him in a mental cage. He started fighting for control the moment I smelled you and he became even more intent on coming out when I saw you. I always felt like I was missing something when I came to be this. I was never just Jasper. I was pure vampire or trying to be just human. In my old life I was the Major, only vampire. When Alice found me I was Jasper, trying with all my might to be just human. But with you. I am both and I feel whole, at peace with myself" He explained.

"Jasper, that must have been so hard for you. I can't imagine what that must have been like." I replied.

"I was going to kill you when you figured out we were vampires." He suddenly rushed out.

I started laughing loudly," Oh my god. Are you serious?"

"Your lauging!" He stated incrediously. "How can you laugh when I'm telling you I was going to kill you!"

"Because", I tried to explain while trying to contain my laughter, "it was just the way it rushed out of your mouth. And it's not like you went through with it, but babe... giggle...what stopped you? And why?"

"Babe?" He asked.

I suddenly felt self-conscious. "What? I mean I don't have to call you that if - if you don't want me to, it just sorta came out naturally." I stuttered out.

"No it's not that. I like it" he smiled widely at me.

**An. okay so I stopped it here I know but I want to leave something for ya'll next chapter. so please leave me some feedback. love you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm sorry eveyone but I won't be continuing this story if anyone wants it just copy and paste it. I will no longer be on the site.**_

**vanessa**


End file.
